bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayne Van Helsing
"Half-human...half-immortal, I am a vampire's greatest fear Mia. So believe me when I tell you; if you really wanna save your friend, you're gonna need my help Mia. Trust me." Rayne Van Helsing is a powerful dhampir and is also one of the five main protagonist of the series. She is the creation of the Original Vampire Dracula and the daughter of an unamed man and a woman named Christina Van Helsing. History Early Life Although not much is known about her childhood, Rayne was born in the year 1727 in Romania and lived happily with her mother Christina. But one day, a vampire lord named Kagan came and killed Rayne's mother. While Rayne was hiding from Kagan, she witnessed the whole thing. When Kagan left, Rayne came out of hiding and looked at her mother's motionless body and cried so hard, but a friend of her mothers appeared behind her and comforted Rayne. That friend was Oracle, Christina's Guardian Angel. Training So Oracle took Rayne in and practically raised her. He also told her what she is and what Kagan was and what was going on. He told her about how supernatural creatures roam the Earth and how there are hunters that hunt them. So he got Rayne accepted as a member of the Order of the Church and Oracle taught her how to hunt, how to fight, and how to live as a supernatural hunter. And so Rayne began hunting supernatural creatures when she was 13 years of age. Meeting Mia When the vampire slayer Mia and her watcher Nigel came to Rome hunting a large group of vampires and saving a friend of Mia's, they were out numbered and had no escape. But Rayne dropped in unannounced and saved them. Powers and Abilities As a Dhampir, Rayne inherits powers from all vampires: such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, stamina, endurance, healing factor, even immortality and hypnosis. She feeds on human blood and other vampires as well, which heightens her abilities. In addition, like with vampires, Raynes' powers and abilities increase and improve with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood whether human, animal, or even vampire blood. After she gains powers from another dhampir, Rayne's powers increase, allowing her to be strong enough to take on supernatural creatures as strong as Original Vampire. Original Abilities Being a Dhampir, Rayne possesses the standard powers of a vampire although to a heightened degree. She possesses remarkable fighting abilities to defend herself against vampires, werewolves, or just about anything else for that matter, as she trained under Oracle. She is trained how to stake vampires and also the traits of a Supernatural Hunter. These were the powers she also had during her younger, early life as a Dhampir. *'Super Strength' - Being a Dhampir, even while growing up, Rayne is significantly much physically stronger than humans and most vampires and grows stronger with time. Despite being far younger and only being half vampire, she was once able to overpower a 170-year-old vampire and even toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. It seems that the source of her superior strength is that he feeds on not just human blood or animal blood, but vampire blood as well, doubling her strength. Her strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - As a Dhampir, Rayne is much faster than humans and most vampires. She can accelerate her movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, she appears as a vibrating blur of motion. Her reflexes are similarly heightened. Like her strength, her speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Due to her status as a Dhampir, Rayne possesses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. She can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump with his super speed too. These abilities increase with age and time. *'Emotional Control' - Even though she never turns them off, Rayne has the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of himself and can turn on and off his emotions and humanity. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to her being a Dhampir, Rayne is able to move around during the day without the use of a day walking ring, unlike vampires. *'Mind Compulsion' - Because of her vampiric side, Rayne has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Rayne can control dreams and subconscious. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Rayne has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, werewolves, and most vampires. She can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. These senses improve with time. *'Immortality' - Despite being half-human, Rayne stopped aging once he reached maturity. Even throughout her young life, while she was aging, she was immune to all conventional illnesses, diseases, viruses, toxins, sicknesses, and infections. *'Healing Factor' - Rayne can heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. She can snap even his finger bones back into place after being broken and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. She can even heal a werewolf bite, even though she is not wholly immune to its effects. *'Super Durability' - Rayne can take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. Even while still young, she had been shot with wooden bullets and has been seen to continue fighting, even if she was shot in the heart. *'Fangs' - Rayne can grow a pair of fangs which she uses to feed on humans, animals, and even other vampires. They might come out when she is close to blood or angered as well. *'Eidetic Memory' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne possesses perfect recall and is unable to forget. Her mind is often called a "vault" in which she stores all her information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. In addition, as she grew throughout her life, she developed mentally at a rate far faster than their chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. *'Weaponry Expert' - Being a powerful Dhampir, Rayne is extremely proficient and skilled with various forms of weapons, both modern and medieval. She is also highly skilled with her double blades, fire arms, and even angel blades and can fight practically any supernatural creature. *'Skilled Fighter' - Rayne is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, other forms of martial arts, and possesses remarkable physical strength, being able to hold her own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as spirits, monsters, lower-level demons, and even lower level angels. Enhanced Powers After gaining additional powers from Raven, Rayne's powers increase greatly that makes her among the most powerful supernatural creatures on planet Earth. Her powers and abilities also grow stronger and increase over time, age, experience and consumption of blood. *'Supernatural Strength' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne is even supernaturally much physically stronger than humans, slayers, shapeshifters, vampires, and most other supernatural creatures. She always has the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human or supernatural creature and can toss an average size, fully grown human or even the oldest non-original vampires across a room with great speed and force. She grabs Michael by the throat and holds him against a wall several feet off the ground, performs spectacular leaps, and strikes her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill younger Vampires with just a few blows and manhandles four police officers with ease. Other examples of her strength ability include single-handedly lifting a grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and large animals. She is able to bench-press cars with ease and are capable of lifting about 1 ton. It seems that the source of his superior strength is that she feeds on not just human blood or animal blood, but also vampire blood as well, doubling his strength. Her strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form, as she is shown to be able to engage even Alpha Werewolves in close quarter combat without being harmed, even before becoming enhanced. She is also shown to be able to ram her arm through a werewolf in battle and has also gone toe-to-toe in physical fight against Dracula, despite his status as the Original Vampire. She is even strong enough to fight even the oldest of Alpha Elder Vampires. She uses the greatest extent of her strength seen to date when she flips a van, which has a momentum equal to 180 tons. Like with normal vampires, Rayne grows stronger with time and age. *'Supernatural Speed' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne is much faster than humans, slayers, shapeshifters, and non-original vampires and is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. She can also accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, as fast or even faster than a pure vampire. When running across long distances, she appears as a vibrating blur of motion. Rayne is quick enough to sprint by and incapacitate a group of police officers without them being able to keep up with her movements. She is also shown speeding through two lines of armed guards while slitting their throats with a scalpel in the process, and then disappearing in an instant. Her enhanced reflexes are similarly heightened. Rayne also moves so fast that everything else, when compared to her, appears to be moving in slow motion and her perception of time is slowed as with Dilated Perception, but Rayne also movies faster than normal. She also demonstrates speed akin to teleportation when she breaks into a scientist's apartment and moves right next to him in an instant. Like with her strength, her speed increases with age as she grows faster with time. **'Dilated Perception' - Rayne's reflexes and perception are enhanced, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur. Note that everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. **'Freeze Time' - Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time. However, Rayne's speed is dramatically increased and her perception is such that enemies hardly seem to move. *'Supernatural Agility' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne possesses supernatural stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. Her agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can leap several feet into the air and is also able to move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump with his super speed too and perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on her feet. Rayne is also able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant. She was able to do a spinning headscissors to a werewolf, and is seen jumping over two cars with one hand. Rayne's agility has proven to support her lack of strength compared to the Original Vampires, allowing her to take on multiple creatures at once. These abilities increase with age and time. *'Supernatural Stamina' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Emotional Control' - Even though she never turns them off, Rayne has the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of herself and can turn on and off her emotions and humanity. , e.g. She can turn off/switch off her humanity to make killing easier for her, although she never does because she literately can't. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to her being a Dhampir and due to her Human heritage, Rayne is able to and is capable of moving and walking around during the day without the use of a day walking ring, unlike vampires. She is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours. *'Weather Manipulation' - Due to her Vampirism, Rayne is able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. *'Compelling Animals' - Due to her vampirism, Rayne is able to compel animals, such as not only a crow, but various kinds of birds, bats, house cats, rats, and other animals to spy on people, and go through entries in other places. *'Flight' - Like some vampires, even though she is a Dhampir, Rayne has the ability to fly and levitate. Rayne also develops a pair of bat-like wings that can deploy and retract onto his back that allows him to fly faster. The tips of his wings are also extremely sharp and can be used as weapons to impale or slash opponents. *'Mind Compulsion/Hypnosis' - Due to her Vampire heritage, Rayne can and has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, alter/erase human memories, and influence a human's mind by making eye contact. Because of her hybrid nature, Rayne is completely impervious to vampiric, hybrid, Alpha Vampire, and even Dracula's hypnosis and can compel the minds of sentient creatures: humans, shapeshifters, and even other vampires. Calling it "compelling", it is an ability that comes naturally with his vampirism. *'Dream Manipulation' - Rayne can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Invisibility' - Being a Dhampir, due to her vampiric side, Rayne has the power to render herself completely invisible. In addition, Rayne can also become invisible to many other supernaturals, including ghosts, priests, slayers, witches, shapeshifters, vampires, hybrids, and even the Original Vampire Dracula. *'Supernatural Regenerative Healing Factor' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne, like true vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows her to heal even the most series injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans and even original vampires. Dhampirs are capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, they are not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement after a few weeks whereas humans take months to years to recover from similar injuries. *'Supernatural Durability' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued and can take far more trauma than any other supernatural creature on Earth can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain and wood do not weaken her, making her practically indestructible. *'Supernaturally Acute Senses' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne's sense of sight, smell, taste, and hearing are heightened to levels beyond to those possessed by true vampires. **'Sight' - Rayne is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. She retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. ***'Aura Perception' - Her heightened vision allows her to see her prey and their blood auras. ****'Aura Vision' - Aura Vision allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see living beings through walls and doors, and the strength of their aura gives her a rough indication of their health. ***'Beliar's eye' - With Beliar's eye Rayne's sight is vastly improved.She uses this ability as a binocular of sorts and it can be used to snipe enemies from great distances. **'Hearing' - Her hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but can also hear noises vampires cane and even at greater distances. **'Smell' - Her sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Dhampirs are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. They can also sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating to the latter. Overall, their keen senses give them several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies. *'Enhanced Eidetic Memory' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne has and possesses perfect memory recall and is completely unable to forget. Her mind is often called a "vault" in which she stores all her information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. *'Immortality' - Due to her Vampire heritage and being a Dhampir, like vampires, Rayne is immortal, has and infinite lifespan, and does not physically age and she, despite being only half-immortal, is also truly immortal and she cannot be killed by any conventional man-made weapons of method. She is not a millisecond past her absolute physical prime and is immune to all conventional forms of illnesses, sicknesses, diseases, viruses, poisons, and infections, including a werewolf bite. She does not need to eat, drink, or breathe. *'Invulnerability' - Rayne, the only Dhampir, has few weaknesses compared to other vampires, including Kagan, the Alpha Elders, and even the Original Vampire Dracula and she is near completely immortal. *'Fangs' - Being a Dhampir and due to her vampirism, Rayne has, possesses and can grow/extend a pair and/or set of sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth from her mouth that which allow her to use to feed on the blood of humans. The fangs also might come out when she is close to blood or angered. Her bite can also sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Her teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's and a vampires neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * Clairvoyance - The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. As a Dhampir, Rayne can see and hear ghosts. She can also sense werewolves, who give off a distinct, dog-like stench that can only be detected by vampires and other werewolves. *'Supernatural Endurance' - Being a powerful Dhampir, Rayne can withstand several gunshots and still have enough strength to fight and is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters) high and landing without injury. She can leap to high places with ease, seen when jumping over large fences. She can take a shotgun blast to the abdomen without flinching. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wetsuit or breathing apparatus. After adapting to her new status, he is able to withstand several powerful blows from Dracula, the latter whose raw strength is enough to shatter solid stone. *'Blood Sorting' - Like Dracula and all Alpha Elders, Rayne can read a person's memories by drinking their blood. *'Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities' - True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, all of which Rayne is totally immune to. For instance, she is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight whereas vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If a vampire is not killed and merely injured, it will still take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. As a Dhampir, Rayne is also immune to the effects of vervain (a.k.a. verbena) while, in contrast, vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by it. Rayne herself could be only slighty injured by a silver or wooden weapon and their healing powers would be able to heal from the injury very quickly. She is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, while vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. As a Dhampir, Rayne may not have to feast on blood (though she only needs to feed every once a week), and she even can enter homes without permission and even own property. **'Immunity to UV Light' - Due to her nature as a Dhampir, Rayne possesses a pure Immortal's immunity to UV light and he is able to walk around the sunlight during the day. **'Sunlight Resistance' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne can withstand the sun and be under the sun for unlimited time. *'Feeding' - Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage. *'Ghost Feed' - A ghostly double of Rayne targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health while engaging other enemies. *'Enthrall' - The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it enters the targeted enemy, causing the enemy to fight for Rayne. Enthralled enemies are killed when Enthrall wears off. *'Blood Rage' - Rayne's blade attacks and kicks become much stronger, but she cannot block. *'Blood Fury' - Blood Fury is essentially a more powerful version of Blood Rage. In this state Rayne causes more damage to enemies who can not restrain her frenzied attacks, but as with Blood Rage, cannot block. She will kill anyone who stands in her way.Also in Blood Fury, Rayne is invulnerable to damage. *'Blood Storm' - A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Rayne, killing and destroying most enemies within its range instantly. Some large enemies and bosses are not killed by Blood Storm, but are still damaged by it. *'Shapeshifting' - Rayne gains this ability in from the mysterious Raven when he saves her with the price of his life. She can transform in a raven thus giving her the ability to fly and avoid traps and obstacles and reach ledges that are too far for Rayne to reach.She is also capable of attacking in this form. *'Poisoning' - Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies by biting them. Once bitten they will explode causing major damage to those around. *'Invitation Immunity' - Due to the fact that the she is capable of owning property (something which vampires, hybrids, even the Alpha Elder themselves can't do), Rayne is immune to the invitation rule which all vampires and hybrids are vulnerable to. Personality Rayne is a very complex young woman. She is intelligent, knowledgeable, witty, seductive (when need be), extremely confident in her abilities, sarcastic, mostly independent, compassionate, patient, quiet, calm, sometimes always soft-spoken, and somewhat dispassionate, rarely showing any sign of anger, alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress. Due to her upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also strong-willed, stubborn, foul-mouthed, somewhat tomboyish, tenacious, resourceful, persistent, and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Due to that fact that Rayne was raised to be a powerful vampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents, she can seem cold, aloof, brooding, and even callous at times. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, ruthless, kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from death and destruction, behaves somewhat sadistically, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, and is uncaring towards the victims even though she stated that she "doesn't approve of senseless killing". She is also rather cocky and flirtatious, and frequently converses, taunts, and belittles her opponents before killing them. She does care for the human race (she also does prefer to be thought of as half human, however), and she has been shown to actually care about a few people (her mother, Sidney, and Nigel are notable examples). This may stem from already losing her loved ones over the years and her dedication to her job. Physical Appearance Being a Dhampir, as they are more attractive than humans, Rayne is a very beautiful and quite tall young woman with light pale complexion and smooth, long, straight dark hair and with red streaks at the end of her hair. Rayne also wears all black, a long black leather coat, black jeans, a black belt, a red-black tang-top like shirt, black pants with red stripes coming down the sides and long black boots. Relationships Rayne and Oracle As he is her guardian angel, Rayne has known Oracle almost her whole life. She trusts Oracle more than anyone, especially since he has never lied to her or tricked her. Oracle also taught Rayne how to hunt supernatural creatures, especially vampires. And in addition to being her mentor and oldest friend in the world, Rayne considerd Oracle as to be the closest thing that she has to family. Also, Rayne is very protective of Oracle and is more than willing to do more than anything for him, as he is the most important person in her life. Rayne and Mia Rayne an Mia at first had a hard understanding, but eventually and quickly, the two became fast friends. Mia trusts Rayne and respects her. They work and hunt very well together and make a good team. Rayne and Sidney Rayne and Sidney are good friends and Sidney she's her as a mentor, as Rayne teaches her about all supernatural creatures. Rayne also sees Sidney like a little sister she never wanted. Rayne and Nigel Rayne and Nigel are friends and Nigel is fasniated by Rayne as he has never seen a Dhampir before, even though he's only heard of them.Category:Characters